American Witch in a British School: Year Three, The Phoenix Rising
by BetterYouThanMe
Summary: *ON HOLD* Follow Emerson through her life at Hogwarts when she moves there from America before her 13th birthday. Emerson's journey starts in Harry's third year at Hogwarts. (This summary isn't good sorry. I don't know what to write without giving away the entire plot) includes: The Weasley twins, Neville, Luna, The Golden trio, Ginny, Draco as main characters *ON HOLD*


American Witch in A British School: Year Three (The Phoenix Rising)

Chapter One: America

Emerson Aria Night had a relatively ordinary life. She lived with just her mother for as long as she could remember. Her mother told her that they moved from England to America when she was almost one. Although she had never asked about her father she could tell it was a touchy subject. When she turned eight her mother told her that she happened to be a witch. Her mother wanted to wait until she was "ready" to tell her. Apparently the small town she lived in was an all magical people town. She hadn't noticed until then. She was surrounded by different types of magical people. The town was quite small only holding 300 people. And her life would soon change dramatically.

"Emerson?" There was a slight pause in my mother's voice "Love, We need to talk"

"Yes mom?" I was at the moment drawing in my sketch book. The sun was shining through the trees beautifully I just had to capture the moment. My mother hadn't even bothered to respond to my question. So I got up and walked down the stairs to see what my mother wanted. I saw the look of worry, guilt, and a little bit of happiness in mom's eyes before I reached the bottom step.

"Em, I got a promotion a work" My mother paused again. She sounded nervous which was very unlike my mother.

"Well that's good isn't it?" She gave me a hesitant look. Oh Merlin that's not a look you want from my mother. Nothing good comes from that look.

"Yes, yes it is but….." there was a long pause "We would have to move to England"

"What?!" I starred at her dumbfounded. Move to England? That's across and ocean and in a totally different time zone. I'm almost thirteen I can't just pack everything up and leave my all ready existing life behind. I would have to go to a new school and make new friends. But mom getting a promotion was a great opportunity.

"We don't have to go" Mom said suddenly "I could turn the offer down"

"No! You can't do that" My outburst had surprised her "You've wanted a promotion for so long I can't take that away from you so when do we need to be in England?"

"Well it's July 1st and my job starts September 1st" Mom looked at the calendar "and we will want a month or so to unpack and get settled"

"So start packing?"

"Yeah we better start packing" we went around the small apartment and started putting things in boxes. We don't have much of our own things. The apartment came pre- furnished. The only furniture we owned was the old coffee table in the living room and all the furniture in the bedrooms. The bedrooms weren't furnished with much just a bed, a nightstand, and dressers.

"Mom?" I had a sudden thought "Where am I going to go to school in England?"

"Well I went to Hogwarts which is a boarding school for witchcraft and wizardry"

"Is Hogwarts like my school?" My current school, Jansen's: The school for magically gifted youth only had 150 students total. You started school there at age 5 and continued till you were around 17.

"Not quite, Hogwarts is broken into four houses, you get placed into a house based on your qualities your housemates become like a second family, but just because you are placed in one house doesn't mean you can't have friends from another"

"What are the houses?"

"Well I was in Ravenclaw which values Knowledge and cleverness, Your Father was in Gryffindor which values Bravery…."

"Is that why you named me Emerson because my name means brave or strong"

"Yeah that's why your father named you that" Mom looked down for a second then backup "any ways there are two other houses, Hufflepuff which values hard workers and last but not least Slytherin which values ambition"

"I like the sounds of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and I'm not saying that just because of you"

I only had one friend to say goodbye to, Talia Skythe. And I was going to miss her. But thankfully we both saved up for our own owls. In the wizarding world you don't use the muggle's post to send letters you use owls. But no matter what sending letters whether it was by owls or muggle post was going to take forever.

Talia and her Mother drove Mom and me to the airport since we didn't own a car. Talia and I spent the entire car ride cry laughing. Because one of us would get sad and cry and the other would say something funny causing us to cry laugh. Mom and Krissy (Talia's mom) talked quietly in the front which worked up some suspicions from Lia and me but we didn't ask.

The plane ride was terrible. Not only because I knew I wouldn't see Talia for a while but because I am terrified of heights. I tried reading the copy of Hogwarts, a history my mom lent me but I couldn't focus on it. I found the book interesting and all but my thoughts were pre-occupied. Boarding school sounded scary. For two reasons I didn't know anyone and I wouldn't have my mother at all. Oh my wizards what was going to happen to mom? Would she get lonely? Maybe she'll get a pet? No mom doesn't like dogs and we're both allergic to cats. We all ready have a tawny owl named Noctua. Which I don't think is a very original name considering the fact that Noctua means owl in Latin. Noctua is used mostly for business "calls" which is why I have to get my own owl. I want to get a spotted owl because I think they are beautiful. Mom says if I get an owl I should get a female because Noctua is a female and mom doesn't want owl babies flying around.


End file.
